


Octane x Fem!Reader

by Dragonmancer420



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmancer420/pseuds/Dragonmancer420
Summary: Octane and reader are crushing hard and the other legends help them get together. There's a panic attack, some fun banter between legends and some awkwardness.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own characters, weapons, or locations. Spanish will be translated.

A flash of green and silver moves past me as I pull up my triple take. Sitting on top of Bansi Palace I quickly locate one, two, and a third team on the ground. Relaying the information to Octane and Wraith, I swap over to my R-99 and move on to loot the upper part of the building with my team. Looking around I spot a purple extended light mag and go to pick it up.

“There’s someone aiming at me,” Hearing her voice come through the com I snatch up the mag and briskly make my way to the other side of the balcony, to see Bloodhound sneaking up on the woman. Sneakily taking the triple take I let the choke build to get the most damage to help her out when I hear a gun cock near my head.

“Sorry Darling, it’s not me, it’s you” I curse myself mentally as I go to lower my gun thinking that Loba had me, until I hear the familiar accent of Octane as he stims up. Trying to not get my hopes up I try to help out Wraith by pulling the sniper back up. I fire off the shot at the tracker just as Wraith turns around and dodges a bullet from the Hemlock Blooth held. I close my eyes hoping that Loba would make it quick for me, I wait. Not feeling the pressure of the muzzle I whirl around to see her death box and Octane bent over looting her. “Thanks for the rescue Speedy.” I say as I also start looting the downed team members.

Zzzziiiipppp “Someone’s coming up-” my words get cut off from sound of gunfire. Looking over I see the raven hair of my third team member and sigh as she informs us of the grunt that she took down. “One team out the rest to blow.” They both chuckle at me.

We look at the timer and see we still have about a minute and a half to ring close. “Let’s get moving. The ring’s out by Turbine.” Octane and I nod and join Wraith on the bottom floor. Walking out of the building I spot the Trident and proceed to yell “Last one to trident is Revenant bait!” before taking off and gaining the head start. “That’s not fair amiga” Octane complains as Wraith phases to move faster and with me being over half the way to the trident, he decides to stim. Sadly for Octane, he came in last and the whole drive to the ring was nothing but him complaining in the driver seat.

We just barely made it into the ring just as we defeated Wattson and her noobs who were camping out the entrance to Turbine from Hammond Labs. I had gotten downed in the process, but it was worth it. Wraith went to come and revive me, but Octane beat her to it and over his shoulder made kissy faces at me. I roll my eyes at her as we heal up. She knew about my little crush on the speedster legend and only because she had seen it the FIRST time she went into the void around me during a game. Loba also knew and so did Lifeline and Crypto. Lifeline teased me about the fact that it was bad that Crypto was able to pick up on it and that it had to be obvious to everyone but the guy in question. We’re running through Turbine, looting as we go and trying to make it closer to the ring.

“Looks like the final ring is going to be around Carrier.” I call out to my teammates and quietly start to sneak on over, only for Octane to take off running and alert a nearby team of grunts. Thankfully it was a team consisting of just grunts so they weren’t much of a problem.

THREE SQUADS REMAINING. We all stopped to look at each other before Octane whooped. He turned to me and I can only presume he was smiling under his mask. “Chica, whoever gets the last kill owes the other something.” I should know better then to take the bet, I really should have but a quick look at Wraith who was smiling and nodding made me feel like it would end in my favor. “Deal.”

The last players left were Caustic, Octane and I. Wraith had just been knocked down by the gassy man and left Octane and I to finish him off. I ready my R-99 and start firing. A few seconds later YOU ARE THE APEX CHAMPIONS rings out over the arena. Everyone stands up and we watch the replay of the last kill on our coms. Octane somehow managed to get the last bit of damage on Caustic to get us the win.

(Amiga- female friend)

(Chica- girl)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at naming stuff or summaries. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS, CHARACTERS, OR YOU!!! The girls help you get ready for a conference and make you look hot!!!!

I start pouting and look at him and Wraith. Only to see her smirking and clapping Octane on the back. She was in on this. He knew that I wouldn’t take the bet unless I knew I would succeed and had her play along to help me. I was going to get her back so badly later. We all proceeded to the drop ship so that we could get ready for the after game conference. I hate these things, I only go when they’re mandatory for all the legends. Anita does the same thing, but my autograph is more sought after since I don’t sign anything, she might every once in a while.   
I sit down on the first seat that I find and Ranee slides in next to me. “I’m going to get you back for this.” She just starts laughing at me. I go back to pouting just as soon as I do, Octane and Mirage come over to join us. I shoot Ranee a smirk and make Elliot take my seat. We sit there talking about how after the press conference we’re all going to go to his bar for the celebration of the champions.   
As the drop ship nears the legend housing, the overhead coms on to tell us to dress up NICELY for the event. Must have been a thing so that Octavio doesn’t show up in a tracksuit again. I chuckle at the thought and turn to Ranee. “Can you come over and help me get ready for the thing Ranee?” I ask her and she nods back at me. I look up for a moment to see Loba nearby and excuse myself to go talk to her, making sure that I bump into Elliot and make him fall into the woman sitting on his other side. Talking to Loba was just a cover up so that she couldn’t react in time.   
As I neared the dressed up thief. Her mouth started to turn up in a smirk. “So, how does it feel to lose the bet beautiful?” she inquired. I gave her a sarcastic eye roll and sighed out a quick “I’m worried” before she jumped into what I should wear to the conference and to not worry about forgetting, she already had it set out for me and that Ranee knew what to do. I tune out just enough to think, but be able to respond if needed. I thought through every bad scenario on what Tavi could have in mind for me.  
The rest of the ride went smoothly and we all headed into our separate rooms to get ready for the press conference in an hour. I wish I could get away with being able to wear a mask like the mysterious tracker or the speed demon, but because it wasn’t part of my uniform I had to get all dolled up and actually put effort into it. Looking on my bed as soon as I got into my room, I noticed an emerald green dress that didn’t look too bad. Knowing Loba I was thinking something more revealing and tiny, but no the dress looked like it would go down to my mid thigh if not my knee. Walking closer I noticed that the top part of the dress was lace and off the shoulder, but had straps of leather going up to the neck to create a choker. The fabric looked to be silk so I expected it to be form fitting (not like I didn’t to begin with, Loba always complains that I don’t wear form fitting outfits outside of my battle uniform). I sigh and walk off to my right to my bathroom and start up a shower. On my bathroom counter was a lime green lace strapless bra and thong set. I chuckle at the thought of actually letting Loba redo my whole wardrobe or even part of it and being able to own those types of clothing items.   
Stepping into the shower I hear Senorita playing from the room next to mine, which happened to be Octavio's. “Of course he would be listening to something like that.” My thoughts faded off as I heard a male voice, it was lower than the male singing on the recordings, and also louder and closer. Then it finally clicked, Tavi was singing along to the song. He wasn’t that bad of a singer as far as I could tell. I unknowingly started to sing along. The song was catchy in my defense. I heard a chuckle as the song concludes and my face heats up at the fact that he heard me sing the song with him. Thinking I’ll get some revenge I had my speaker play Sweet but Psycho. He started laughing harder and I noticed we were playing the same song. I shake my head and get out of the shower when I hear knocking on the bathroom door. I wrap a towel around me as I open the door to see Loba and Ranee standing there just as Scream comes on. I blush even reder and tell my speaker to stop playing the music.  
About twenty minutes later I was dried off and in the dress. With the dress on I realized that the green color suits my tanned skin perfectly. The leather was a nice almost black color and that the dress also was longer than I originally thought going to just below my knee, and had a slit up both sides showing off my legs up to my hips where the band of the thong sat. The girls did a smoky green eye shadow, and a pinkish nude lipstick. My hair was left down and curly with a few braids left loose while a cluster of braids were pulled back to be made into a small bun. Loba sat a bag in front of me and told me that it was jewelry for my piercings. I placed the dangle gauges into my ears. There were also lip rings and a tongue ring to match the outfit. Once they were in Lifeline came barging into my room with a shoe box. Inside was a pair of green six inch green and black lace stilettos with buckles to hold the shoe onto my feet.   
Another ten minutes of touch ups and Loba taking pictures, we were done and ready to go to the conference. Lifeline went to the living room to make sure that everyone was there before the other two could lead me out of my room. “Where’s (Y/N) she’s supposed to be here.” Crypto states. Loba and Ranee moved off to the side and all I could hear were gasps and every face that was see able were shocked. I gently bit my lip in nervousness “Do I not look good?” I questioned. To which I was met with stuttered noise from Mirage and Gibby. A head shake from Crypto, Bloodhound and Caustic. Silence and no movement from Tavi who didn’t seem to be moving at all.   
I take this moment to notice that even Bloodhound was dressed nicely. Caustic and Mirage were wearing suits that matched their uniforms. Wattson was in a light blue dress and Ranee was in a deep blue. Loba’s dress was gold and Gibby was wearing his nice clothing from his home planet. Octane was wearing a blazer, and a dress shirt, and by the look of his prosthetics he had them made to look like expensive slacks while he wore black shorts. Bloodhound was dressed in a leather suit that looked like what they wore in the arena, but fancier.  
“Who’s gonna walk her to da limo and into the press conference?” Ajay questions the group. Everyone was glancing at Tavi to see if he was going to say anything before Crypto stepped forward declaring that if no one else was going to that he would. This prompted Octane to finally move towards me muttering a quick “No need to, I’ve got it.” before holding out his arm for me. I rest my hand in the crook of his elbow and walk beside him as we walk to the waiting limo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SENSITIVE THEMES!!! THERE IS A PANIC ATTACK, A ONE SIDED KISS SCENE (OCTANE USES THE KISS TO HELP READER DRINK WATER), AN ALMOST HEART BROKEN OCTANE, OCTANE MAKING READER TAKE MEDS, AND A CREEPY FAN!!!! ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!!!! You have been warned read at your own risk. I honestly feel like Lifeline would carry everyone's meds at all times. Also feel like the legends would be very family like in the sense of being over protective of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the dare seems shitty, I couldn't really come up with an idea to fit my story, might trash it later.  
> Mi amor- my love  
> Mi corazon- my heart

The ride was filled with laughter from the other legends while Octane was uncharacteristically quiet beside me. “I’m calling a quick game of Truth or Dare'' Natalie declared with a sweet smile. No one really had the heart to tell her no so we all agreed. “Octavio goes first since he got the last kill of the game.” Everyone murmurs agreement and I bump my shoulder into his to get his attention. He looks right at me “So mi amor, truth or dare?” “Truth” I knew I was being timid after the bet from earlier. “Do you have a crush on anyone?” That was a safe question that I could answer with a single word. “Yes' ' his shoulders tensed not expecting me to use one word, but he grudgingly let it go. “Hmmmmm Ranee, truth or dare?” when she said dare, I smirked at her. “I dare you to kiss Elliot.” The blush that spread itself over her cheeks was priceless as she leaned into said male who was sitting to her left and she kissed him on the lips on accident. Knowing him he purposely turned his head at the last second, but it was so worth it. When she pulled back she gave me a warning look that told me that she was planning revenge. I tuned out the others as they made sure everyone got a turn. The game came back to Octane who was chosen by Lifeline. “Truth or Dare Tavi?” “Dare” he answered without hesitation. “I dare ya to tell us what you plan to have (Y/N) do for your bet.” the other legends ‘ooo’ed at the medic and we all sat in tense silence. “I was thinking of just having her go and do stunts with me, but after careful consideration….. I’m going to make her do whatever I want while dressed in a miniskirt, heels, and a bikini top in my legend outfit colors. For how long I don’t know yet.”  
Before anyone could suggest a time frame the limo slowly pulled to a stop and the legends closest to the door told us that there was a crowd outside waiting. No surprise there. We all started leaving the limo in pairs and slowly walked down the carpet leading to the building. Octane reached out to squeeze my hand knowing how much I hated crowds. When it was finally our turn he got out first and offered me his hand to help me out. There were a few wolf whistles at my outfit, but I ignored them. We walked slowly so that pictures and some quick signings could happen. I could faintly hear Stitches playing over the crowd.  
About halfway to the building a fan got out of the barrier and came right to me. It was a male about the same height as Makoa. When the male was in arms length from me he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me into him. I tried to free my arm to move away but it wasn’t working. I glanced around to see Octane and Makoa. I call out to them only to have the male behind me over my mouth with his free hand. Luckily for me the two males had heard my cry for them and looked back. In typical fashion, Tavi was over to my side in a flash, hands grabbing mine protectively. Makoa was a few seconds later grabbing the male as Tavi moved his hands up my arms to pull me closer to him and back to the building knowing that I was a few seconds away from a breakdown.  
Reporters noticed how he was treating me and started to ask us questions that the speed demon ignored before picking me up and carrying me into the building and to the closest room that didn’t have a window. As he sat me down I could feel his body shaking. His arms wrapped around me and held me close to him as the door opened. I heard a soft rustling then Octavio gently pulling back from me. “Lifeline just gave me some of your panic meds. Can you take them yourself or do you need help?” His voice was gentle and soothing. I shook my head, hands a shaking mess. Octane breath came out shakily “I’ll get Crypto. I don’t think I’ll be able to-” his words were cut off by me pleading for him to not leave me alone or else the room will turn suffocating.  
He slipped the pill into my mouth after pulling on my chin gently. Tilting my head back he found it hard to pour the water into my mouth from the cup he had in his hand. “Don’t hate me after this mi corazon” was whispered before a slight pause that’s followed by his lips against mine and his thumb again pulling my lips apart. As his lips moved to fit with mine water flowed from his mouth and into mine. Once the water was in my mouth he moved away from me so that I could swallow. When I was finally calmed down I thanked Tavi. Hoping that he would talk to me about what had happened, but no such luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (LE/N) is Legends name. comment Ideas for the character's ability or if I should just let you guys pick your abilities. The comment I chose to use will be tagged in the part with the next fight.  
> '...' is thoughts  
> corozoncita- is little heart

I offered my hand out to the speed demon and blushed softly as he placed it in the crook of his elbow, pulling me close to his side. “Tavi, what does that saying mean. The one that you said right before the… ya know.” My cheeks heat up at the slightest mention of the kiss. I turned my head to the side so that he wouldn’t see it. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” My head whips to my right so that I could look at him. “The me curo thing.” I persist only for him to shrug at me, pretending to not know.   
We make it back to the other legends who ask how I was doing. I wave them off and proceed to ask about seating arrangements as we approach the curved bench of seats. They all point Octane and I to the last two seats to the left. Octane told me to take the second to last just in case a fan or reporter decided to pull a stunt like that again. As I settle down, Makoa sits himself to my right and across from me sat my three girl friends all smirking and making faces at me. Groaning I let my head fall forward onto the table. “You alright brudda?” I turn my head to face Makoa who looks concerned for me. “Yeah, just the girls making slight fun at me…” I trail off and point to the jittery man on my other side. The male I’m talking to seems to understand what I was insinuating.  
“Not a bad choice.” I sat up and kept my head on my talking partner so the now quiet Tavi couldn’t see my red face. The sound of chatter got louder as I realized that they were letting people into the room with us.   
“Everyone sit and quiet down.” The main reporter for this conference spoke up. Once everyone was seated and quiet he called me and my teammates from the game forward. “Any questions for the champion squad to start with.”   
“Are (LE/N) and Octane dating?” a reporter spits out before anyone can get the chance. I freeze looking at the mentioned legend out of the corner of my eye before he said “We will not comment on that at the time being.”  
Another reporter looks at me “Do you like Octane?” At the question I stopped functioning all together, before he placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. “No questions about that topic.” The voice he used sounded so calm, but I could feel the hidden feelings of hurt.   
As I was led back to my seat the questions turned into general ones for everyone. “Do you have a crush on another legend and if so, who?” was asked for everyone to answer. Wraith answered was Mirage, Wattson said Crypto and Bangalore happened to surprise everyone with her crush on Loba. As it got closer to me I took a deep breath and mentally rehearsed my answer. “(LE/N)” looking down at the mic set in front of me I take another deep breath “Yes, I do, but I’m too much of a coward to admit who he is.” when they called on octane for his answer he said “Yes, but she doesn’t like me so it doesn’t matter.” After that I tuned out everything and just sat there for the rest of the conference.   
Fans got the chance to walk around the group getting pictures and signatures from the legends as they went. I kept my eyes on where my friends were sitting and saw my number one fan in front of them and they were all whispering. A few minutes later and she was right in front of me smiling. She offered a picture of me and Octane, we were mid air. I was slung over his shoulder with a triple take in my hands sniping another team. It was a duos match, I can remember it clearly.   
*FLASH BACK*  
We were in the top five, Gibs and a grunt following behind us into the ring and Rampart with Horizon in front of us. Octane had thrown down a jump pad and told me that It might sound crazy but while we were mid air to snipe Gibraltar and his teammate. We ultimately died after landing, but the thrill of the stunt was enough to make him laugh and for me to fall further in love with him.  
*END FLASH BACK*  
Taking the photo I sign it and winked at her. “Can I get a picture with you and Octane?” she questioned. We agreed to it and she tucked herself into the right of me, so that I was stuck between her and the speedster. She snapped the photo and as she moved away to check it she said “Aww you two would make a cute couple,” her comment had me glancing at him only to see his head turned to me and with his mask on I couldn’t tell what his face looked like. I stumbled over my words and stuttered as I thanked her and got her to move on. Another fan occupied my attention before I could listen into their conversation.   
For the rest of the hour it's all I could think about. 'Does everyone think that we would make a cute couple?' A hand on my shoulder and a “Come on corozoncita. It’s time to party.” With Makoa’s booming voice in the background calling me to join, I let Tavi pull me up and lead me back to the limo so we could go to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT OWN THE SONG!!!!  
> mi alma- my soul  
> Yes I made Tavi make a pun and yes he in my mind he would use Spanish to evade anything he doesn't wanna talk about.  
> Loba, Ajay and Ranee would make wonderful hype girls!! Can't change my mind.

Once at the bar I walked over to a table in the corner near the dance floor. There were fans and legends already partying by the time I got to my destination. “Beautiful, why not go out on the dance floor and try to make your man jealous,” Loba spoke as she approached my side. I sigh and sip on the whisky Elliot so thankfully filled to the brim for me. “He’s not my man, Loba.” I could just feel her rolling her eyes and could hear the “he’s not yet” speech forming in her head. “I’m not in the mood to do anything but to drink enough to forget my blunder.” Her questioning look didn’t go unnoticed by me as she sat down next to me. “Blunder? Are you talking about the one where we were all watching you freeze up?” I shake my head and down the rest of the glass. “After the guy on the carpet, the room where he went to help me calm down. He offered to get Crypto to help me take the meds and when I begged him to stay, he,” i huffed out a dreamy frustrated sigh “he kissed me to help me take the pill. I should have said something, anything but I waited on him to bring it up.”   
Loba grabbed my arm and pulled me up. “All the more reason to go and dance with some random guy while your little trio helps by pulling the strings to get you guys together.” a few tugs later and Loba had me on the dance floor as a pop song about a threesome comes on. Letting loose I started dancing with her and let my hips sway. A few beats later and I feel a pair of male hands on my hips as I’m pulled back.   
The male leaned forward so that his lips were near my ear so he could speak to me. I ignored what he was saying since he was too drunk to form a sentence. I could feel eyes boring into me as I continued to dance. Looking up at the DJ booth, I saw a smirking Loba and Ranee talking to Tavi. They must have been requesting the songs playing to keep me dancing with the poor drunk fool.   
A woman walked up to us and apologized to me for the males behavior. Before I could go back to my seat, Elliot came over and pulled me to him to dance. “Don’t worry I’m just giving you a hand in getting your man since you helped me get Ranee. Just make it look real.” I nodded my head and continued to dance against him to the beat of the new song. After a few songs and Octane not doing anything Elliot calls for everyone to sign up for karaoke.   
I awkwardly walked over to my table and was joined by the three girls who told me that I was signed up to sing Despacito. I paled as Elliot and Tavi walked over to join us. I could feel Tavi’s eyes on me so I turned to him. “Didn’t know you knew any Spanish mi alma.” Shaking my head I told him “I don’t. I just listen to the song so much I can actually say the words, and knowing you, you won’t tell me what any of it means. Seeing as all the things you call me you won’t translate for me.” Tavi bites his lower lip. The contemplative look on his face made me think that he had something he wanted to say, but he didn’t.   
Elliot clears his throat. “The girls say that you are de-ded- singing this song for someone.” I nod my head “Why do you ask?”   
“I’m cu-cur- just wondering who it’s being sung for. You can tell me I’ll keep it a secret. Tavi might not, but I will.” I shake my head at his antics. “I can’t say. Who knows if the person is eavesdropping and making you do their dirty work.” The male’s face falls at my words. I sigh and go to tell him that I do trust him but Ranee beats me to it.   
Octavio groans and bumps his shoulder into mine and I had to be grateful that my hair falls over my shoulder at that moment and covers my blush. “Why can’t I be let in on the secret? Do you all think that I can’t keep a secret?” when we don’t answer him, he deflates a little. He was quick to recover, “How about a deal,” I looked over at him to see his signature smirk. I make a quick circle with my hand telling him to continue, “You tell me who the song is dedicated to and I’ll tell you what the song is about?” I look at the girls and tilt my head thinking. “How about calling off the bet from earlier?” he pouts at me and shakes his head no.  
“I got a good one for you, why do you care who it’s for?” all I got back was a reply in Spanish. I roll my eyes, “Very mature. If you won’t accept the terms then I’ll just look it up.” As I go to grab my phone a hand closes around my wrist. “Fine, I want to know who’s ass is gonna get beat when the guy breaks your heart.” my eyes snap towards Tavi, who’s grip lessons on my wrist but doesn’t let go. I can’t find it in me to pull my wrist back and out of his grasp so I leave it be, for now. “Why?” I questioned him. He just shrugs, “That wasn’t part of the deal and you can’t use the bet since I’ll let it go just this once.”  
The shock I felt was astounding. He was willingly dropping the bet? That must be the alcohol taking its toll. “Wh-” my question was cut off by Tavi “the song translates out to sex, what the male wants to do to the female.” My cheeks start burning with the intensity of the blush. He sings the song in English and I duck my head hiding behind my hair. “I don’t think I can sing it now. I’m going to be too embarrassed to do so.”   
Hearing a deeper feminine groan I looked up to Loba “Great, thanks a lot Tavi! We were going to have her confess to her crush with that song, but now we’re back to square one.” I glanced at the said male from the corner of my eye to see that he looked upset. I have no idea as to why, it’s not like he spared me any glances or time, so he couldn’t like me back. Maybe he was just upset that he ruined their plan and now they have to start all over again. “Who? Maybe I could help and be her wingman. I could help her, teach her how to flirt how to-” The girls all groan and let their faces fall into their hands in a facepalm. Tavi trails off into a pondering silence.   
“Can you guys move so that we can get her out on the dance floor and pretend like this never happened?” Both males moved and let me out and I followed Ajay and Loba. Ranee lingered behind talking to Elliot. As she walked away Tavi’s eyes widened and he jumped over the love struck trickster and made a beeline to the DJ stand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!  
> Chica- girl  
> Hermosa- beautiful (It's like beauty inside and out)  
> I have stated before and I will do so again because no one can change my mind, THE LEGENDS ARE LIKE FAMILY AND WILL PROTECT EACH OTHER!!! WRAITH ALSO THINKS OF READER AS A SISTER AND WANTS HER SAFE SO SHE SENDS A STALKER FOR YOUR STALKER LOL.  
> Feel free to shoot me an ask on tumbler (animecinnamonroll99) anonymously with any questions or requests all are welcomed! I love getting notifications saying that you guys like my stuff, it makes my day!!!

Once on the dance floor the music changed to a more upbeat song that was perfect for grinding and dancing sexily to. Some random guy comes up to me and tries to get behind me so that he could dance with me. It seemed that no matter how much I turned away from he wouldn’t get the hint. Feeling his hands on my hips again, I go to turn and give him a piece of my mind when I hear Tavi’s voice. “Oi, the chica doesn’t want you to dance with her, so get your hands off her.” the male behind me groans and tells Tavi to fuck off, but he wasn’t having it. Tavi reached out and grabbed my hips and pulled me into him and away from the guy.  
After the random dude leaves, I mutter a soft thank you to Tavi for getting the guy to leave. “So, chica, since I ruined your first plan, I can try to help you confess. I won’t ask who he is all I wanna know is what he’s into, what he likes.” the grip he had on my hips tightens and there is an edge to his voice that I don’t understand. “It’s fine Tavi. I figured that I’ll just keep doing what I normally do until he gets the hint.” with that said, I excuse myself and start walking to the door to leave.  
As I get to the door, I feel someone following me, but I assume that it was just me being paranoid. That is until Ranee comes over and quickly yanks me back into the club and back onto the dance floor. One look at her told me that I just got lucky and she had just saved my ass. “Give it a minute and take someone to walk you home. Someone like Octavio.” I roll my eyes at the implication of her words. As soon as I told her that I would, my crush and the man she just mentioned walked over to us.  
“Chica, I thought you were leaving?” I nod my head as Ranee tells him what had happened. She nudged my side with her elbow and gave me a sharp look. I looked away and rubbed my arm “I was just wondering if you could walk me back Tavi. I don’t feel safe enough to walk there on my own.”  
He nods his head and offers me his arm that I gratefully took yet again that night. As we walked out the doors, I could still feel the presence of the dude from the club. I decided to ignore it and strike up a convo with my waking partner. “I didn’t get the chance to properly thank you for what you had done for me before the interview, Tav.” He laughs softly, his eyes softening as he pulls me closer to his side. “It’s no problem hermosa.” I bite my lip gently hating that I didn’t know what the Spanish pet names he’s been calling me, since we met, met.  
A gust of wind made me realize just how cold it has gotten since this morning. I give off a slight shiver and I know that he knows. Feeling the fabric of a jacket on my shoulders, I look up at Octavio. Before I could question him he states “We still have a ways to go and I don’t need you to catch a cold on me chica.” He then takes his arm away from my hand and proceeds to wrap it around my shoulders, tugging me closer into his side.  
“Tav..” I trail off looking up into his hazel eyes and lose myself momentarily. “When will you tell me what those words you call me mean? Are they bad?” He sighs and looks ahead. When he looks back at me it almost seems like he was going to say something, but he gets interrupted by the guy following us. “Hey you're the guy who stole my beauty from me in the club. Don’t you get it man she’s mine she was dancing like that to entice me. She got you and that big man to keep me from her before the interview but i'm here to take her back.”  
Tavi gets between me and the guy, but before he could do anything we hear the sound of boots on the sidewalk. I start to instantly panic thinking that the crazy obsessed dude had brought buddies. “I suggest zat you leave them alone.” the Icelandic accent of Bloodhound was music to my ears. As the mysterious legend moved to the guys side I could easily tell that the boots I heard earlier were indeed their’s. The crazy guy turned to the side the tracker was on only to get knocked out. Without another word Bloodhound drags the guy off and Tavi turns to face me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS!!!!  
> tu novia esta muy bonita- Your girlfriend is very pretty  
> Chica- girl  
> abuela- grandma

We continue walking, but this time there’s only silence, even though I was tucked back into Octavio’s side. He kept seemingly wanting to speak, but he said nothing. After a few more feet, I could see the edge of the complex we all lived in. I chewed on my lower lip debating with myself if I should tell him now or just wait till I was outside my door. Even without the stim, I knew Octane would be able to outrun me if he tried. Although I did suspect that he did have a few syringes hidden in the pocket of his pants. At least outside of my doorway, I would have the advantage of speed and surprise.   
A few feet from the complex, I get gently pushed into a restaurant. It was only around 8 at night, but knowing with the bars being opened this place would stay staffed and ready to serve all night. It was a homely little restaurant. More of a Ma and Pa ran joint, but the food here was amazing, so amazing that people from all over the outlands and even the fringe worlds would travel just to have a bite. The little old lady that normally greeted the customers from behind the counter moved around it and started ushering us to the back of the building. She was speaking Spanish to Tavi as I followed along, tucked under his arm. “- tu novia esta muy bonita.” I heard her say only for Octavio to flush and reply back in a flustered manor. She made a brief noise that made me think of a “are you serious” kind of tone. After that they were back to rapid fire Spanish and I went back to focusing on the area around us. I noticed that she was leading us out the backdoor and into a really pretty garden with flowers and trees from all over the universe. There were lights strung up wrapping around the trees and a beautiful wooden gazebo. The gazebo also had vines of ivy and grapes naturally wrapping around the wooden beams. A sheer emerald green fabric swayed gently in the breeze and offered enough of a look in without evading on anyone’s privacy.   
The woman swept the curtain open and ushered us in. Tavi pulled my seat out and let me sit down before going over to his side of the table. “Octavio….” I whisper out his name. I wasn’t sure if this was a dream or not, but if it was I wasn’t going to do anything to wake myself up. Before he answered me, I watched as he took off his mask and goggles. His green eyes looked so full of emotions and soft. “Do you not like this chica?” “I-it’s not like I don’t… I'm just confused as to….why.” Octane bites at his lip and looks away from me. A few minutes of awkward silence later and the lady comes back with two wine glasses and a bottle in her hands. “Anything besides the wine?” she asks. “Yes two Mountain Dew please.” I smile at the male across from me for remembering my addiction to the green liquid. (Yes they probably don’t have it but I love it and it’s staying.) Humming she walks away from us as music starts to play. I tilt my head to the side trying to place the soft Spanish melody. Octane must have noticed what I was doing because a few seconds later he starts singing it in English for me. “Hero by Enrique Iglesias? Wasn’t this the first song you played after I moved in next to you?” His lips pull up in a smile and he nods his head. “And you played some loud rock song afterwards. Best night of my life, chica.” I laughed at him as I imagined him in his room rocking out to the music we played.   
The conversations were light and easy as we waited on the lady to come back out with the drinks and possibly some food. Just as my stomach grumbled she was there at the side of the table sitting down a salad. As she walked away we started to dig in. I moan at the taste of the food seeing as this was my first meal of the day. The rumbling chuckle from the guy across from me had me rolling my eyes. “If that’s how you react to the salad chica, you’re practically gonna die from the taste of the rest of the food. It’s all authentic Spanish foods and the abuela makes it all fresh.” I hum at the remark. As we continued eating I couldn’t help but to wonder if this was a date or not.   
The second course came out and was seafood soup. Digging into it my eyes widen at how amazing it smells. I can almost feel the happiness rolling off of Tavi as I enjoyed the food. “So, uhm chica, I was wondering. My parents are having a gala for all of us and all my sponsors are going to be there, but that’s besides the point. Would you be my date?” his question hit me out of the blue and I nearly choked on the bite of food I took. Once I managed to get my body under control and think about what he said all I could think to say is, “Why me? Why not someone like Aja or Nat? Hell even Loba would be better.” He looked off to the side, his cheeks a light link color. Before he could say anything our phones went off with a notification.   
TO LEGENDS: Here are the teams for tomorrow:  
Team 1: OCTANE AND (LE/N)   
Team 2: LOBA AND BANGALORE  
Team 3: GIBRALTAR AND FUSE  
Team 4: WATSON AND CRYPTO  
Team 5: MIRAGE AND WRAITH  
I smirked at the list. So even the team maker ships those sets too. “How about a deal Tav.” he was quick to agree. “We win again tomorrow, I’ll go with you as your date, no questions asked.” The smile on his face could rival the Cheshire cat’s, “Deal.” and with that we finished our dinner and left back to the legends living quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter I promise the next one will be longer.

Banging on my door woke me up. Looking over to my alarm clock I see that I still have a solid hour before I need to get up for the games. I walk over to the door and throw it open to see Octane standing there holding his outfit for the game in his left hand. Looking at him I see that he’s shirtless and just wearing a pair of boxer shorts. “What do you want Tav??” I questioned him. “Get ready in your gear and meet me outside in five.” was all he said before walking away from my room. I give off a small shrug and follow his instructions.   
Walking to the front of the building I see Octavio standing at the doors leading outside and as soon as he heard me approaching he turned around and held out a hand to me. Taking it I follow him outside and down the alleyway next to the building. He takes out a jump pad and places it precariously on the ground. Turning back to me Tavi offers me a weak smile “Wanna go up to the roof and watch the sun rise?” In answer to his question I ran to the jump pad and launched myself into the air with him a few beats behind me. As soon as I land I look around and see some food and a blanket already laid out.   
I quirk an eyebrow at Tavi as we situate ourselves and start to eat. “What prompted all of this?” I ask around bites of a spicy breakfast burrito. He gives me a shrug then shoves half the burrito into his mouth. I roll my eyes at his antics and go back to eating. A second date like setting in less than twenty four hours. I think to myself. “Chica, chica?” I hear Tavi call from my side. I turn my head and notice that his face was closer to mine then it was a minute ago. “Hey, I asked you a question.” I hum along to show him that I am now paying attention. “Do you wanna make a bet for this match since we have a deal going on? This one at least to benefit you?” “You are so on!” I yell at him. “If you get the kill, I’ll tell you why I’m so persistent on finding out who you’re crushing on and why you found yourself in these situations.” I immediately agree and soon after Lifeline is yelling at us to get down from the roof and get to the drop ship.  
The walk there was a nice relaxing moment as we tried to figure out where to drop to try and give us the best advantage. We made it to the drop ship with five minutes to spare and Tavi led me to the back of the ship so that we could be alone. “You ready to rock some lives?” The laugh I get back is enough to put a smile on my face. “Hells yeah!” Everyone in the drop ship looked at us like we just lost our minds, but we didn’t care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?

_**Approaching Olympus squads ready up and prepare to drop**_. The feminine voice of our announcer states over the speakers. Octane brings up the map so that we can see which way the ship will be flying over. We try to find a place that's not too early, but also not dead end. “Looks like Docks is going to be our drop site.” he tells me to which I nod along. “Let’s win some bets!” I reply back with. We stood up and walked over to a platform to lower down and prepare to jump. Octane led us shouting his catchphrase that’s tattooed onto his arm. Hitting the ground we start looting up. “R-99 here, she’s fast like me.” “Mine!” I shout out to him and rush to his building from the supply bins I was just looting and grab it. I smile sweetly at him as I thank him for the gun and we start moving off to the ring. Stopping off in Carrier we take care of some grunt teams. By the time we finished looting them the ring was on our heels. We ran the rest of the way to Oasis shooting down teams as we went. The first ring just barely closed when we hear. _**Three squads remaining.**_ Ring through the air. “Three squads? Let’s smoke 'em and take the win!” I yelled through the mic and Octane responded with just as much enthusiasm. We continued looting out better gear as we worked our way into the center of the ring. A few minutes later and we found Gibraltar's box with a Kraber inside it. With no luck we don't find either of the teams nor did we hear any gunfire.

With ring three closing around Estates we hear gunfire off in Turbine. As Octane threw down his jump pad I found me a nice high perch and used my 'ability' to lay down to get the best aim on Wraith. Holding my breath I shot off a single head shot with the Kraber, I picked off of Gibraltar earlier, she went down. Octane went off to fight Crypto and Wattson who were low on health as I waited on Mirage to pick Wraith up. When he went down to start reviving her, I took my second shot breaking his shields. I quickly took off hitting Octane’s jump pad and switching over to my R-99. Unloading half a clip into the trickster I watched as he and Wraith stand.Confused I turn to see Octane heading over to me just as YOU ARE THE APEX CHAMPION rings out around us. Without thinking I threw my arms around Tavi’s neck and kissed him over his mask. I only realized what I did when his body tensed in my arms. “Shit, shot, I’m s-” my apology was cut short as he pulls his mask down and pulls me into an actual kiss this time. Clapping came from the other four legends causing me to pull away from the male in my arms, while a deep red blush appeared on my cheeks. “Finally you guys are dating!” Crypto exclaims as the others laugh. Octane looked around confused at them. “What do you mean?” he asks. “She’s like you since you joined in season two. The only one who couldn’t take a hint was you, and trust me we all have tried to get you two together like a lot.” Octane looked at me like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “All this time we could have been dating and you didn’t tell me you liked me?” Wraith and Mirage jumped in and the three of them started to bicker as we walked back to the drop ship. I leave them be and walk off to medical and then my room on the drop ship to rest for a bit and let everything sink in. As I replayed the last twenty minutes in my head for the sixtieth time, there’s a knock on the door. “It’s unlocked.” I spoke just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear and Tavi walked in. “So….” he starts, “that was, uhm, unexpected. Not to say that I didn’t like it, I.. just... “ he sighs and takes off his head gear. I give him a soft smile in return. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” walking over to me he plops onto the side of the bed and looks down at his hands that are clasped between the knees of his prosthetics. “This does mean that we’re dating, right?” I sit up and situate myself at his side. “Yeah, yeah it does. So I'm taking it as last night and this morning were dates and you were trying to prove that you were better than the mystery man?” a red blush overs his cheeks as he nods his head.


End file.
